Teen Titans Go!: Club Titans
by Kenneth0
Summary: Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven have their own club and won't let Robin in. When he gets in, they get stranded on a forest. A parody of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Club SpongeBob".


**Teen Titans Go!: Club Titans**

 **My next fanfiction. This is a Teen Titans Go! parody of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Club SpongeBob" (One of my favorite SpongeBob episodes). Before you read this, let me admit that I actually like Teen Titans Go!. It's a guilty pleasure of mine. You probably already you know since you looked at my account under the "Favorite cartoons" section. I respect other's opinions on this show.**

 **So enjoy my story! (for TTG! Haters, you don't have to read this).**

The Story:

Outside the Titans Tower, Robin comes out. He takes a deep breath, enjoying the breeze outside. He goes outside for a walk. He walks past a big tree with a treehouse at the top with the other Titans inside. They watch down and giggle.

"Wey, wook. It's Wobin." Cyborg said.

"It's wittle old Wobin." Raven said.

"Hewwo, Robin! I mean Wobin!" Starfire said.

They all giggle as Robin overhears them and looks up.

"What's wittle old Wobin woing? His wandatowy weetings?" Beast Boy asked. They all laugh.

"What's that supposed to be? Some kind of secret code or something?" Robin asked.

"We cannot tell because you are not the member of the club." Starfire said.

"Oh yeah? Well, what does it take to be a member? Besides being a bunch of losers?" Robin laughs at his insult. "Losers. As a requirement."

"Sorry, dude, but you couldn't get in even if you tried!" Cyborg said.

"Huh? Well, I'll have you know that I am a member of over 20 different exclusive clubs all over the world!" said Robin.

"What did he say?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention." said Raven.

"You's definitely wouldn't fits in, fool!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh, what do you lame-o's know about fitting in?" asked Robin as he starts climbing up the tree. "You should be begging me to join!"

The others try to stop Robin by telling him he can't join and can't get in, but Robin ignores them and continues climbing until he finally gets in the treehouse. But when he's now in the club, there's barely any room in there.

"Well, this is stupid! There's no room up here!" Robin said.

"That's what we's been trying to tell you, dude!" Beast Boy said.

"We have been stuck up here for the three days." Starfire said.

"We told you you wouldn't fit in." Raven said. Robin sneers at them.

"Well, since you're new here, we'll give you our new member initiation." Cyborg said. "Ready, guys?" Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven nod. They all start to sing and clap.

 _Welcome to our club! Welcome to our club! Welcome Robin! Welcome Robin! Welcome Robin! Welcome Robin! Wel_ -

" _QUUUIIIIIEEEET!"_ screamed Robin. He then proceeds to leave by grabbing a tree beside the tree holding the clubhouse and pulls it down. "I do not now! Nor will I ever! Want to be a member of your stupid club!" When Robin is about to get out, the tree breaks, causing the clubhouse to fling away. Robin screams as he and the other Titans are flying through the sky. The treehouse flies past Batman and Gotham who watch and laugh. The treehouse falls into a forest.

The other Titans all cheer and do a victory screech.

"Oh no. That didn't just happen! Tell me that didn't just happen!" Robin said freaking out.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked. The others just shrug.

Robin is still panicking. "Where are we? Where are we?! We're lost! We are all stuck in the middle of nowhere!" He starts crying. "Oh, why must every 11 minutes of my life be filled with suffering? WHY? Oh universe! What do you have against me?!"

"Cheer up, Robin. It could be the worse." Starfire said.

"Yeah, you could be more shorter than you are right now." Beast Boy said.

This doesn't make Robin feel better at all. "Well, this is the end." He said as he falls to the ground.

"Chill, dude. It's not the end of the world." Cyborg assured.

"It's not?" asked Beast Boy, who was building coffins.

"Come on, guys, we're all gonna be fine! As long as we stick together. Remember, we're a club!" The four Titans do the victory screech again. "And besides, we got this!" Cyborg holds out a cube. Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven stare at it in awe.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

The three Titans gasp in shock.

"He does not what know what this is?"

"This is the Magic Cube!"

"It sees all, it knows all."

"I wanna ask it something! Give it to me!" Cyborg gives Beast Boy the cube. He clears his throat and asks it a question. "Magic Cube, will I ever get married?" He presses a button on the cube and it says "Maybe someday".

"Oooooohhhh!" They all said as they giggle.

"I think I know who I'll be marrying." Beast Boy said staring flirtatiously at Raven. She blushes.

"You have got to be kidding me! That is just a stupid toy! How is that possibly gonna help us?" The other Titans gasp in shock at what Robin just said.

"You must'nt question the wisdom of the Magic Cube, fool!" said Beast Boy.

"The club always takes its advice before we do anything." said Raven.

"The cube knows all!" said Starfire.

"Oh Magic Cube, what do we need to do get out of the forest?" Cyborg asked the cube.

"Nothing." the cube said.

"The cube has spoken!"

"Nothing?! We can't just sit around doing nothing!" The four Titans sit and do absolutely nothing. Robin gets frustrated with his teammates' idiocy.

"Titans! I order you to get up this instant so we can come up with a strategy to get out of this forest!" The others still do nothing. Robin is now angry.

"I can't believe you guys are taking advice from a toy! Instead of me! I am your leader! Now get up so we can think of a way outta here!" They still do nothing. "All right! I don't need your help! If you wanna listen to a dumb cube, I don't care! I'm gonna find my way back to civilization!" Robin walks off on his own through the forest. "But don't you sad clowns come crying to me when your circus tent comes crashing down! Ha-ha, sad clowns. Circus." He laughs to himself as he continues walking through the forest. He suddenly starts running in fear. "What was that? I was already here!" He runs around the forest trying to find a way out, but to no avail. "I'm lost!" He trips over a rock. "I'm hopelessly lost! I'll never get out of here!" He sees a bright light. Thinking it's a way back to Jump City, Robin sprints to the light laughing. "I'm free!" He jumps out the forest. "Take that, Titans! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He pumps his fists in the air and laughs triumphantly until he sees the other Titans still doing nothing. "Huh? Ohhhh. There's no way out of here." He said as he fall to the ground and gives up.

A few weeks later, the four Titans are still doing nothing. A stick is thrown at Starfire and she doesn't budge. "How's it going at Club Cube-for-Brains?" Robin said while holding a pan over a fire. He has also built himself a shelter. "Mmmm-mmm-mmm. I'm hungry. I wonder what's on the menu for Club Robin tonight?" He sees a bug and steps on it. He cooks the bug and goes to the other Titans to tease them. "Doesn't that smell good, Starfire? You haven't eaten in days." He waves the pan at Starfire. He goes to Raven. "What about you, Raven? You must be very hungry." He goes to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy? Heh? Heh?" He goes to Cyborg. "How about you, Cyborg? A big boy's gotta eat. Well, you can't have any! And do you know why? Because your club president is a cube!" He shakes his butt at them. "If you had listen to me, your leader, you'd have food, shelter and a roaring fire. But instead you listen to a talking cube. That tells you nothing! As if all the answers to your questions will fall right out of the sky!" He laughs as he stirs the bug around the pot. "Fall right out of the sky!"

An airplane is falling out of the sky. "We're falling right out of the sky! Quick! Drop the load!" the pilot said. The co-pilot presses a button that drops the load. A supply of food, a picnic table along with a tent and a campfire falls down to where the Titans are. The four Titans all look at each other smiling.

"Praise the Magic Cube!" they all shout and do their victory screech. Robin stares in disbelief as the bug comes back to life and hits him with the stick and leaves the pot. The four Titans all eat at the picnic table. Cyborg eats burgers, Beast Boy eats tofu, Raven uses her powers to eat pie and Starfire eats hot dogs. Over to drinks, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven all drink soda while Starfire drinks mustard. They all laugh, enjoying themselves and continue eating.

"Uh, hey guys. That sure is a lot of food you got there." Robin said as he approaches them.

"It is the gift from the Magic Cube." said Starfire.

"Everything sure looks delicious." Robin said licking his lips. He gasps. "Smoked sausages! My favorite!" He smells them as Cyborg sucks the smoked sausages into a mouth and his nose. He pulls his nose out.

"Uh, hey guys. You know I was I just kidding around earlier and uh….. I'm still part of the club, right? And, and in a club, we gotta stick together. As a club, am I right? And you know, I… I… I uh…."

"Brah?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ummm, yes."

"Once a member, always a member."

"To the club!" they all said while clinking their glasses. They do the victory screech again.

"Yeah." Robin said doing the victory screech very poorly. "Now if you'll excuse me." He rushes to the food. "All right. Now what shall I eat first? The spaghetti, the turkey, the soup, the canned meat?"

"Why don't you ask the Magic Cube?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah, like that'll ever happen. Right after I consult the Magic Foot." Robin was about to dine into the food, but the other Titans push the table from him.

"Robin, are you questioning the authority of the Magic Cube?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, this cube is the one who gave us the banquet, bro! This copyrighted conch is the cornerstone of our organization." Beast Boy said.

"Maybe he is not the brother." Starfire whispered.

"Uh, you guys have it all wrong. I love this, uh, square thing." Robin said as he takes the cube. "Uh, hello there. Magic Cube? I was wondering. Should I have the spaghetti or the turkey?" He pressed the button on the cube.

"Neither." it said.

"Well then, what about the soup?"

"I don't think so."

"Could I have anything to eat?"

"No."

"No?! What do you mean no?! I'm starving here!"

"Here, dude. Let me try." Beast Boy takes the cube from Robin. "Magic Cube? Could Robin have this yummy, delicious, super-duper-terrific sandwich?"

"No."

"Hmmm…. Could I have this yummy, delicious, super-duper-terrific sandwich?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah, boy!" He eats the sandwich and swallows it whole. He burps really loud. "Yum!"

"Give me that!" Robin snatches the Magic Cube from Beast Boy. "Could I have anything to eat?"

"No."

"Could I have anything to eat?"

"No."

"Could I have anything to eat?"

"No."

"Can't you say anything else but no?"

"Try asking again."

"Can I have something to eat?" He asked politely.

"No." the Magic Cube said in a mocking tone.

Robin gets extremely enraged. He growls and foams like a mad dog.

"Dude, are you okay?" Cyborg said.

Robin furiously shakes his head around, clearly about to be in his breaking point.

"Maybe we should ask the cube if he is okay." Starfire said.

Robin was about to go mad until they all hear a voice calling to them. "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello? Hello?" It's a park ranger. He cuts through vines and gasps when he sees the Titans. "Do you folks need help?"

"I'm saved! Yes! Yes! Yes! Hallelujah" Robin gasped as he jumps around in joy and laughs as he approaches the park ranger. "Thank you!" He gets on the ground and kisses the ranger's feet. "Thank you! You don't how happy I am to see you! I have been stranded out here for weeks with with-with-with those savages!" He points to the other Titans. "And their Magic Cube!"

"Magic Cube? You mean lIke this?" The ranger pulls out a Magic Cube much to the four Titans' joy.

"He's got the Magic Cube!" said Beast Boy.

"He is the club member!" said Starfire.

The park ranger does the victory screech. So do the four Titans. Robin just stares, dumbfounded.

"Abra?"

"My cube told me to come to save you guys."

"Hooray for the Magic Cube!" They all rejoiced.

"All right, Magic Cube. What do we do now?" The park ranger pressed the button.

"Nothing."

"All hail the Magic Cube!" They all sit and do nothing. Robin's mind is completely broken and now he has no choice but to give in with them.

"All hail the Magic Cube!" He said as he sits with them doing absolutely nothing.

The End

 **Well, that's the end of my story. Again, I like Teen Titans Go! and I respect your opinions on the show. So comment below! No rude comments or criticism.**


End file.
